


In the Shower

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [26]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied shower sex, and they're probably gonna have to pay for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Well, they did try.





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: In their defense, they tried.

~~~

Katia collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. “Shit,” she said, cracking an eye open at John. She reached up and lazily stroked his face and hair. “Good boy.”

John chuckled and pecked her briefly on the lips. “Feel good?” he asked.

“You have no idea.” Her head flopped onto the pillow, and he smiled at her and kissed her again.

“You’re hot when you’re in charge,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You think so?” John nodded, leaning forward to kiss her abdomen gently. Katia sighed, settling into the mattress. “Much as I love that,” she said, moaning softly, “I feel like I need a shower before we can go on to round two.”

“Alright,” he said, looking up at her.

She stroked his cheek gently and kissed him on the lips, and then she slid out of bed and looked at him as she started toward the bathroom. “You’re welcome to come with me,” she said.

“OK,” he replied, and he sat up and followed her to the large, polished bathroom. She leaned into the comparatively large glass-walled shower and turned the handle. John leaned over her as she checked the water temperature, and he kissed her shoulders. Katia giggled and, when the water was warm enough, shook off her hand a little and slipped into the shower, gently pulling John along behind her. John smirked and stepped into the shower with her, wrapping his arms around her when she leaned on him under the stream of the water. She sighed, smiling into his shoulder.

The water streamed over them, and he reached up to stroke her hair briefly before leaning over and picking up a complimentary bottle of shampoo and squirting some in his palm. He rubbed it out across his palms and fingers and started working it through her hair. She moaned softly, relaxing against him, and then she straightened and reached for the shampoo in her own right. She stood on her toes, leaning against his chest for support, and started lathering up.

“I could kiss you right now,” he remarked.

“Why don’t you?” she replied with a smirk. John chuckled and planted his lips on hers.

***

Almost an hour later, the two of them laid in the bathtub, the water turned off, panting somewhat and wrapped in the shower curtain, the fallen rod resting half on the edge of the tub and half on the tile floor. Katia paused a moment and asked, “Did we achieve anything other than trying to wash each other’s hair?” John merely laughed and kissed her cheek.


End file.
